In fields which require security, a random number generator is used in order to generate a secret key or challenge data in an authentication process between a plurality of parties.
In recent years, for example, in an environment of smartphones, tablet PCs, etc., there are strict restrictions to circuit scales and power consumption. In such an environment, there has been an increasing need for high-capability random numbers which are to be used in the use of commercial contents or in accounting/settlement.
On the other hand, in mobile devices which are exemplified by smartphones and tablet PCs, as mentioned above, NAND flash memories, for instance, are mainly used as nonvolatile memories.